Secret Night Out
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Danny is the daughter of Superman and the student of Batman. She gets grounded for disobeying her mentor and has to stay in her room. However, Danny doesn't obey again and decides to go out for some fun in Star City. There, she meets up with her crush and ends up having more fun than she thought she would have.


"This is so not fair. Uncle B and Robin are out chasing bad guys and I'm stuck in my room."

I sat on my bed, pouting and complaining. It just wasn't fair. You almost let one criminal get away and then it's the end of the world. What's the deal? I got the bad guy, so why did I get grounded?

"It's not fair. At least it can't get any worse, right?"

I looked to my blue wolf-dog, Lilly, like she had an answer for me, but then felt my stomach drop as my laptop went off. Someone was requesting a video chat. Lilly had a look in her eyes, almost like she was smirking at me. I glared at her a little.

"Oh, don't start thinking you knew someone was going to call."

Lilly just barked at me and got up from the floor. She walked over to the desk and slapped a paw on the keyboard of the laptop. She must have hit the right button because the next thing I knew, Superman was on the screen and he didn't look happy. I slowly walked over and waved a little.

"Hey, Daddy. Whatcha up to?"

"Batman told me you didn't listen to him and went after a villain yourself. Is that true?"

"Hehe, uh, well, you see…"

Dad sighed on his side of the screen. "Danny, you know you're supposed to listen to Batman. He's your mentor. What do you think would have happened if you had been hurt? What if I had lost you?"

My breath caught in my throat when Dad said that. I looked away from the screen and to a picture that sat next to my laptop. It was a picture of Mom, Dad and me. It had been taken the day before Mom died saving Dad and me. I had a thought that she would have told me the same thing Dad told me about my disobedience. Tears came to my eyes, making Lilly whine and paw at me. I smiled and pet her head as I looked back to the screen. Dad looked sad on his side of the screen.

"Honey, I-I didn't mean to make you upset. I-"

"It's alright, Daddy. I was just thinking that Mom would be telling me the same thing if she were here. She's probably shaking her head right now wondering what I was thinking."

"That sounds like something your mother would do."

It was silent for a second. I looked back to the photo, to Mom's smiling face. "I miss her. It's still hard to believe that she's gone."

Dad sighed. "I know. I miss her too. She was the finest member of the Justice League that I had ever known and...she loved you more than anything."

"I loved her too...and I love you too, Daddy."

"I love you as well, Danny. Well, I should be going. There are some things that I need to go over for the League. Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

I waved goodbye before closing my laptop. I leaned back in the chair and spun around till I faced my bed. A silver tray was on top of my covers. Three of the contents were cans of dog food. Lilly saw the cans and went over to her food bowl. She grabbed it and carried it over to the bed. She pawed at the bed and looked at me, whining. I could only smile and let out a little chuckle.

"I know. You want dinner. Well, I'm hungry too. Let's see what Alfred brought us."

I went over to the bed and took the cover off my food. My dinner was spaghetti and meatballs. My favorite. There was a little dish of Parmesan cheese next to the plate, along with a can of grape soda.

"Aww. The cooks remembered my favorite soda. How sweet of them!"

I set the dish cover aside and started getting Lilly her dinner. "Mmm. Lamb with rice. You love this one."

I opened each can and dumped the food into Lilly's bowl. She dug right in, her tail wagging in enjoyment. Lilly looked adorable when she ate. Her tail wagged the entire time. I watched for a bit before digging into my own food. The spaghetti was perfect. It was extra saucy and meaty, just how I liked it. I took a few bites, sprinkling some cheese on top. Soon, my dinner was finished and I put the tray outside of my door so Alfred could get it later.

I sat on my bed, wondering what to do. I couldn't watch TV because Uncle B turned the power to my TV off and I couldn't go for a walk around the mansion because I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I huffed in annoyance and flopped backwards. There was a soft crinkle sound, reminding me of the picture I had under my pillow. I grinned and pulled the picture out from its hiding place. It was a picture of Red Arrow that I had taken myself. Of course, Red Arrow didn't know that.

"Hello, Red Arrow."

I kissed the photo and giggled. Yes, I had a crush on Red Arrow and a huge one. Only Megan, Dick and Connor knew about my crush on Red Arrow. How? Well, Megan found out the day Red Arrow went to the cave. My face went red when I saw him in his new outfit and I couldn't help myself as I looked at his muscles. Roy looked so hot then. Not wanting anyone to see, I made some stupid excuse and flew to the kitchen. Megan found me hiding behind the counter. Robin knows because he's nosy and looked around on my computer when I was out one day. I returned and found him at my desk laughing. He left my room with a nosebleed. Connor found out because I told him. It was after he got together with Megan. With me being his sister, he started to see things that no one else noticed. For example, the way I acted when Red Arrow was around and the way my eyes brightened up at the mention of Red Arrow. He asked me what was up and I told him.

"He is so hot. I wish I could go see him."

An idea hit me right then. Uncle B and Robin wouldn't be back for a while and I can fly as fast as Dad. I could go to Star City for a while and be back before Uncle B notices that I'm gone.

I jumped off my bed and ran to my dresser. I started rummaging through my clothes until I found the perfect outfit. I found my red crop top sweater with a black superman symbol on it, a pair of black jean shorts, red and black striped leggings and matching fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows. The outfit was perfect, but was missing something.

"Oh, I know what's missing!"

I went over to my desk and opened the bottom draw. Inside was one of Robin's extra masks. He had so many, so why not take one for myself. I put the mask on and looked at myself in the mirror. I was definitely ready to go out. I quickly put my converse on and grabbed my camera bag. I ran over to my balcony doors and opened them. The night air rushed in like a greeting from a friend. I breathed it in till I couldn't breathe in anymore. Lily barked, quickly reminding me that I was forgetting some things.

"Thanks, Lily. I knew I was forgetting something."

I grabbed my "DO NOT DISTURB" sign and hung it on the outside of my door. I then turned on my fan and turned off the lights. It made it seem like I was sleeping. Everything was in order except for Lily. She was sitting on the floor, looking at me with her tail wagging. I laughed and kneeled down to her level.

"I'd bring you with me, but Uncle B would know something was up if he saw you gone. That's why you're staying here and laying on the bed. You usually block me, so if you laid on the bed and anyone came in to look, they would think I was just hidden by you. Sound good?"

Lily barked and licked my face. I laughed and then pointed at the bed. Lily jumped onto it obediently and laid down. She looked at me for a little bit before closing her eyes. I smiled and walked back to my balcony. I closed the doors when I was outside. I saw the city of Gotham and could just see Batman and Robin running around chasing bad guys. I laughed before flying up into the night sky and towards Star City.


End file.
